Final Fantasy XV
by Aereli-Kyra
Summary: Four planets share a power balance, without each planet supporting the other the life on these planets would die. One man's greed is leading a way to overthrow the peaceful governments of the other planets. A girl born from the magic of the planet Aereli


Cold wind grazed her cheeks; She stood on the last bit of lush green that remained in the forsaken desert she called a home. The planet Aereli is what they called it. The planet's core was the basic existence of all magic.

This sought after magic could consume the most gentle of man's soul to only turn him into an evil greed burdened monster. The guardians of this magic were called the Aerelen-Lorelins; forty centuries of guarding this magic has weaken this race to the brink of extinction.

The leader of these guardians called himself Cid; A simple monk who believed in his own virtues, drinking gambling, and women. However he was still a holy man (Who'd want _it_ from a six-hundred year old monk anyway?).

The girl continued to watch the wind caress over the oceans of sand. It rippled over into little whirlpools then settled onto the dunes. A short sigh was released from her lips. Being born here she only knew this planet, not anything of the other four planets that kept balance between each power.

The first planet was Higashi; Planet of the City where all technology is used. All natural life has been drained from this planet; it was simply covered by towering buildings as well as air traffic from incoming and outgoing ships. Laviathan was a natural planet; covered in lush green forests, endless seas, the source of food and water for all its' sister planets. The middle planet was her homeland, Aereli; Planet of magic, technology's machines depended on this planet's magic in order to be powered, without notice of the other planets, Aereli's magical core was slowly being drained. Tabibito was the last planet; wasteland of what was once a city much like the ones on Higashi, failed machines had left this world to be overthrown by sky pirates.

"Kyra." A monotone voice from behind the girl spoke out. She reacted slowly at first, regaining from her daydream. Her lips parted to speak; only the words were dryly lodged in the back of her throat.

"We're late. Cid said it was important. Yah' know how he _can_ be." The voice called again. It belonged to young man; vibrant blonde locks of hair rested upon the top of his head curling over his forehead. Through the golden tendrils peered out deep gray eyes.

"Commin' or not?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

The girl's slender body turned towards him. Her majestic green eyes were narrowed, upset at the man. Her flowing almond brown hair was tied up into a tight band; in this band flying freely were placed two feathers.

"Tell him I send my prayers but, I can not attend." She finally answered him.

He frowned, "I'm not your delivery boy."

"If you say so Zid." She spoke firmly while turning her back towards him again. He shrugged it off and turned his back towards her.

"Don't come crying to me if Cid gets you a good knock or two." He smirked. For a few moments she remained trance-like and motionless. Zid peeked over his shoulder for a quick glance at her; seeing as she was ignoring him he took his leave.

Dusk blanketed itself over the sky as Kyra remained in her daze state staring up at it. Thoughts of her life mixed inside her mind; thoughts of her past, what her future will be, ideas of no family filled her. She was born from the magic of Aereli itself, gifted with magic that beyond the understanding of the monks. What this gift seemed to many was a mere curse to her.

On the highest tower in Higashi stood a shadowed figure; tall caped in dark grays was a lean outline of a man. His deep black hair was pulled back into a tight short pony tail. Around his neck hung many fine jewelry; one of the jewels was a baleful medallion. A light sinister glow shone from it's purple surface. The man stood on that tower overlooking the city looking down upon everything and anything he knew one day own.


End file.
